


Schizophrenia

by chopchopwm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopchopwm/pseuds/chopchopwm
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape





	Schizophrenia

治疗师弯下腰，一边将夹着记录纸的垫板夹收到手臂内侧，一边扯住自己的套裙，坐到皮质的软椅上。她的视线越过垫板夹，温和而坚定地落入来访者的眼睛。

来访者像是被烙铁灼伤，立刻撇过脑袋，转而紧盯着自己沙发的扶手，仿佛那是全世界最有趣的东西。

其实他也算不上是在看着什么，因为他的眼睛飘忽不定，很明显地没有聚焦在任何东西之上，似乎哪怕只停下一秒，对他而言都是痛苦的。他的呼吸渐渐急促起来，眼球的震颤蔓延到下颌，两排牙齿毫无规律地、持续地磕碰在一起，发出咯咯的怪声。

他随即捏紧了拳头，试图以此阻止自己手指的颤抖，可惜正在蔓延的不止震颤，同时也有焦躁——于是他又不自觉地开始在皮沙发上用力来回磨蹭自己的拳头。只是这一行为除了带来另一种难听的摩擦音以外，并没有起到更多的作用。

来访者绝望地闭上了眼睛，全身的肌肉都用力地绷紧，坐姿逐渐变得怪异而僵硬。紧咬的牙关阻止了齿间的咯咯声，可摩擦的拳头却一点儿也没有要停下来的趋势。

这时，不需要多少专业知识也能看出他的一切肢体动作都在表达焦虑。但治疗师还看出了更多的东西：羞耻和无力——他无力像每一个正常人都能做到的那样控制自己的身体，他为此感到羞耻。

“不需要那么紧张。”治疗师微笑着对他说，“也不需要太在意自己的表现。我们都知道，这些颤抖只是服用药物暂时带来的副作用，不是吗？”

来访者的肌肉放松了一些，刻板地来回拖动的拳头似乎也慢了下来。

“那么，你能回答我一些关于这些颤抖的好处吗？”治疗师问道。

他知道的，上一次的治疗中他们谈过这个问题。

来访者想着，不知不觉中又放松了一些。很快，可怜的皮沙发就逃脱了他拳头的折磨，不再发出难听的声响。

“它们只是暂时的……药物虽然让我颤抖，却能让我神志清醒，让我不……不生病。”他回答到，攥紧的拳头彻底放松了下来，手背贴着皮面，手掌在身侧摊开。只是震颤的症状并不能完全由情绪调节，他的手指仍然在他的意识之外、以一种规律的形式小幅度地动作，就像正在揉搓什么看不见的球状物。

“那么我们继续上一次的话题吧。”治疗师温柔地、轻声地说到，将来访者从自己的神思中唤醒，“上一次我们谈到你最近看到的两个人……”

她已经尽力用委婉的方式提示对方了，可来访者还是突然激动了起来，与刚才的焦躁不一样，他的面部表情表达着愤怒与不甘。

“你一定和他们一样——你们——都认为我是在说谎！对吧！？或者你们认为我又出现了幻觉——或者、或者……”他努力地在药物作用下混沌的大脑中搜索那个词语，却怎么努力都想不起来那个词语，那明明是一个就算是在日常生活中也经常用到的词语……

是妄想。治疗师在心中补充，她几乎细不可察地叹了一口气，同情着自己的来访者。

他从十年前就开始出现各种明显的症状：起初只是容易被激怒，和人起争执。但慢慢地、他开始在独处时不间断地自言自语，说的语言却不是现世存在的任何一种，而是他自己编造的一套，为的是防止有人窥探他脑中的想法。他开始听见并不存在的声音、怀疑家中一切的电子设备都是有人故意放置，用于监听自己。甚至在家人表达反对意见之后，他开始渐渐怀疑自己的家人与那些无处不在的、如影随形却又看不见的敌人串通一气……

那时负责他心理治疗的就是这位治疗师。与精神疾病的斗争耗时耗力耗钱，不少人穷尽一生也无法完全战胜病魔。幸好他的病程不太长，比起其他患者来说，他属于比较幸运的那一个。只用了三年不到的时间，他的症状就几乎消失不见，可以靠小剂量的药物维持与正常人一样的生活。

但是在两周之前，他又一次找上门来。

治疗师通常是不愿意见到“回头客”的。因为这表明那位曾经将自己内心世界的一切全盘托付于她的患者过得并不好，甚至大概率是病情复发。

出乎她意料的是，这位患者一直严格遵照医嘱服药，病情稳定，甚至在过去的七年内没有出现任何波动。但他还是复发了，这一回甚至出现了比幻听更加罕见的幻视。

“你得清楚。”治疗师等到对方自己冷静下来，才缓缓开口道，“我从未对你的说法提出过任何意见和评论，不是吗？”

得到来访者同意的点头后，她接着说道，“上次你对我说，你隐隐觉得所有人都在怪罪你再次发病。这个想法，是否才是造成你刚刚情绪激动的真正原因？是不是由于你自身为病情愧疚，担心自己拖累了家人呢？”

来访者咬紧自己的嘴唇——当他不说话的时候，牙齿的颤动仍然难以停止，只能以这种方式稍加缓解——他起初犹疑，却又很快转向确信，舒展开眉头点了头。

“那么我们继续谈谈你到底看到了什么、听到了什么。”治疗师说完，稍作停顿，又继续补充道，“请你记住，不用太着急，我只是想知道你看到了什么，听到了什么，别的等事情都说完了再聊，你可以慢慢地讲，把你记得的一切都告诉我。”

来访者一改刚才迟疑的态度，立刻开始叙述，不难看出他对自己所见所闻的坚信。

“我记得那是在一个傍晚，我们——我和我的侄子——正在捉迷藏。我们将捉迷藏的地点定作整条街道——女贞路3号，你知道的，我住在那。噢、对了，我侄子是因为他父母那天有事来不了，所以临时来我家住……”

来访者很快意识到自己的重点有些偏移，他这些天经常如此，思维散漫不连贯。于是他停住了话头，用一种细微的声音说道，“不好意思……”

治疗师没有回答，而是笑着摇了摇头，表示自己并不介意。

“我们家就住在街道的尽头，紧接着女贞路4号——请不要把这里当做另一次偏题，因为我认为这很重要，关系到我从前看到过的一些奇怪的东西，那是在我十年前，刚开始发病的时候……”

来访者似乎陷入了沉思，治疗师看出他再一次偏离了话题，却知道这时并不适合再次让他被打断，尤其是这打断是来自于他人。其实就算这些东西真的如此重要，他也完全没有必要再说一遍。因为她已经听过一遍了，那是他众多幻想故事中的一个，关于古怪的一户人——一家三口，以及他们收养的亲戚家的孤儿。

“我知道，”来访者脱离了自己的沉思，继续讲述道，“我很清楚自己那时候表现得非常好。这当然也要感谢我的家人早早地就把我送到了医院接受治疗，也无条件的支持我，所以治疗效果比一般人要好。那些不可思议的危险想法到如今我已经几乎想不起来了。偶尔和家人聊起来，我甚至觉得那是另一个人的思维，而从未在我脑中出现过。

“但这件事情，唯独这件事情我一直到现在都记得：我已经记不清那是在哪一天的什么时间，过去的记忆有很多都像梦境一般模糊。但我能断定那是个阴天，却不是乌云造成的——是翅膀，猫头鹰的翅膀。

“那天，成群结队的猫头鹰集结在小惠金区，停在了女贞路4号。就是4号——绝对是4号，因为那时我正因为一个已经忘记了的原因生闷气，盯着窗户发呆，看得一清二楚。那些翼展至少有一米的巨大的鸟类反常地在白昼飞行，来到人类聚集的地区，翅膀遮住了阳光，还发出奇特的叫声。一切就像《启示录》中写的那样，只不过他们是猫头鹰而不是乌鸦。

“透过窗户，我看见它们停在4号一户人的门口——我确信这是真实的，因为我自己事后去确认过，那里的鸟粪比其他地方更多，几乎淹没了那家人的草坪，满布轿车的挡风玻璃。但这都不是最稀奇的——它们脚上都绑着信封，是那种很精致的、盖着红色火漆戳印的信封。我同样能确信这是真的，因为我自己后来带回家了一封，只是我的家人认为那又是我因为发病的原因自己写出来的，二话不说就扔进了壁炉。但我实在记得太清楚了——那封信有好闻的油墨味，纸张是上好的羊皮纸。那种细腻柔滑的触感是我们世界的一切人造品都无法企及的。

“话说回来——那些猫头鹰们，它们竟井然有序地、一个一个地将信封投进了那户人家的信槽——我根本不知道它们是怎么做到的！鸟类怎么可能在不用喙的情况下解开系在自己脚上的结呢？

“这件事情过去没有多久，那家人就匆匆搬了出去，之后我也住进了医院。直到出院的时候我才听邻居说起他们只是短暂地出游，而像猫头鹰送信这样的事情根本不存在，他们只看到那几天的街上遍布鸟粪而已。”

治疗师轻微点了头，这些话她确实早在十年前就听过一遍了，来访者所说也不全都是捏造的。十年前在萨里郡确实出现过猫头鹰异常迁徙的情况，至于其他的事情……作为一个崇尚科学的现代人，她很难相信那些事情是真实存在的，所以只好判断为是来访者的想象。再说了，这件事也确实没有别的目击者——否则早就该见报了！

“话回到捉迷藏上来。”来访者突然开口，几乎吓了治疗师一跳。她立刻意识到自己的思路被来访者突然的插叙带跑了，这不是一个好的征兆。她隐蔽地用鼻腔深呼吸了一次，暂时把脑袋里无关的东西丢到一边，全神贯注地听起来访者说的话来。

“那天的天气比较反常，或许是要下雨的缘故，总觉得空气湿湿的，带着一股泥土潮味，温度也比往常那时候低一些，又是快入夜的时间。其他人一定猫在家里享受干燥温暖的室内空气，因为整条街都空荡荡的。但是我和侄子两个人在家里疯跑了一整天，完全不觉得冷。所以藏遍家里能藏的地方后，我们才决定出来玩。

“第二把是他当鬼，我想他一定想不出我会躲在家里，反而是会先去比较远的地方找。所以我假装出门，其实只是藏在了自家后院的灌木丛中，打算等他出去之后再跑回家里。

“就是在那个时候，我看到了这一生中见到过的、最不可思议的事：一个黑头发的年轻人突然凭空出现在那里——就在街道转角的地方，在女贞路4号，我越过后院的篱笆能看的一清二楚。他看起来不过二十出头，戴着眼镜，额头上有一道奇怪的淡色伤疤。他的头发乱糟糟地四处翘着，我认为他自己似乎也意识到了这一点，因为他自己也伸出手扒拉了几下，但很快就放弃了，像是早就习惯了那样。

“看清他脸的那一瞬间，我就立刻认出他就是4号那户人收养的孤儿。我的心跳快得像装了个火警铃，但好奇心最终打败了恐惧，我决定继续看下去。”来访者咽了一口唾沫，这才发现自己的口腔干燥发苦，于是拿起矮几上治疗师提前给他准备的水喝了一口。而治疗师没有放过任何指向来访者内心深处的线索，在自己的记录纸上写下了一些东西。

“他身上有什么在吸引着我，我也说不清——请原谅，我平时并不是一个喜欢窥探别人隐私的人。只是这事情太过离奇，我实在忍不住想去探究——正当那青年垂头丧气的往前走着，下一件事情让我差一点儿就惊叫出声：另一个人也用与他相同的方法出现在了那里——我是不是忘了说？他们出现的时候会发出非常响亮的爆破声，就像汽车轮胎突然被尖利的东西扎爆，或者是有什么人在治安良好的街区开了一枪。就是那么的突然，但两条街的人愣是没有一个注意到这异常，开窗探头出来看的！”

或许因为那是你的幻觉呢？

治疗师这么想着，却忍住没有说出来。

“另一个比第一个年轻人高一些，看起来年纪也大一些。他的头发同样是黑色的，却比第一个人的稍长，垂到肩膀，没有那么杂乱，但看起来同样没有好好打理过。与第一个人不同的是，他穿着称得上奇怪的衣服——有一点儿像拍毕业照时穿的学士服，但是又不完全一样。那件袍子从上到下都是黑色的，领口一直伸向下颌。那袍子像黑洞一样，没有一丝杂色，甚至没有沾染到一点点儿的灰尘，反而显得周围的东西更加光亮。

“比如那个年轻人的眼睛。”来访者闭上眼睛回忆着，看起来竟称得上沉醉。看到他这副表情，你立刻就会忘记他身患疾病，甚至会忘记自己正在做的事情，你知道那一定是他看到过的最美的东西，此时你脑子只会想着一件事情，那就是你也想见证他所看到的美。

治疗师就几乎陷入了这样的情绪。但她很快又将自己抽离出来，摆在一个绝对中立的、聆听者的位置，并在内心反思有着十几年经验的自己为何会在这一次治疗中屡屡犯下低级错误。

“我说过，他戴着眼镜。”来访者接着说道，“那天我的角度并不是很好，有点儿低，天色也暗下来了。路灯又恰好在他转过身的时候亮了起来，镜片反光让我看不清他的眼睛。但那个稍高一些的中年男人抓住了年轻人抬起来的手腕——那只被抓住的手上握着一根细长的东西——那男人只挥了挥一根手指，年轻人的眼镜突然飞了出去，几乎掉在了我的眼前，我甚至能够很清楚的看到那眼镜摔裂了一条缝。当我把视线从眼睛转移到他们俩人身上时，我才发现那年轻人的眼睛几乎在发光。”

“我想您一定还没有到佩戴祖母绿的年纪，但我敢肯定您一定见过那种宝石。”来访者突然转移了话题，治疗师只能被动地、认同的点了点头。来访者又接着说道，“比那还要更亮、更绿，而且它们是鲜活的，有着无穷的生命力。与清晨的暖阳有些相似又不一样。你可以被它温暖，受它滋养，却绝对不会被它灼伤。

“这是我眼睛的直观感受，可我的心在对我说其他的话。那双眼睛里此刻充满着屈辱与不甘，但又是好的那种屈辱、好的那种不甘，那种感觉很难说明白。但是很快，接下来发生的事情让他眼中的情绪变得更容易理解了——那位穿着黑袍的中年男人侧过身体，挡住了年轻人试图作乱的另一只手，同时用他自己的左手牢牢地禁锢住年轻人的后颈，接着……他吻了他。

“起初那位年轻人还试图挣脱对方，但很快他就安静了下来。光是从他们的肢体语言，我就清楚这两个人是两厢情愿的。那种感觉我很早以前体验过，那是在我还没有开始发病的时候，和我的女朋友一起，现在她是我的妻子——请见谅，我并不是不爱我的妻子了，只是发病之后，我的思维很难集中在那些美好的东西上。

“但那两个男人让我忘记了自己是个病人，甚至忘记了自己还在灌木丛里躲着。刚刚我说了，我能很清楚地体验到他们之间的感情——那种感情并不会盲目占据你的大脑，却以一种温柔的方式融入你所有的思考。您明白吗？当你看着爱人的脸时，总会忍不住想要吻她。这种爱给予你力量，而非夺取。你知道无论面对什么样的困难，你们都能携手与共。无论面对什么样的争吵，即使是最消耗感情的那一种，一个饱含着爱意的吻足以表达一切的辩白。

“我想对于他们来说，这个吻就是如此。”

来访者有些激动，他一口气说完这些，呼吸却丝毫不乱。甚至就连一直颤抖着的手指也停了下来。他似乎回味了片刻，但那感觉飘散得太快，他的身体从挺立的姿态再度松垮下来，手指又开始不自觉的揉搓。

治疗师则被深深地感动和震惊了。她清楚很多时候，精神疾病患者们会以与他人不同的方式观察世界。他们能提取出痛苦的精髓。有一些人在痛苦中浮沉，另一些却会选择将痛苦刺向自己，将美好赠予世界。

但这都不是来访者的情况。

她确确实实能体会到那股惊人的能量，虽然只有那么转瞬之间。她一直相信语言中蕴含着力量，那是属于人类独特的力量。也许在那个瞬间，她真正做到了把自己的思维融入来访者的思维中，去理解，去感受，去共情。

这样美好的事情，怎么会是幻想呢？

如果真的只是幻想，这样美好又给人带来力量的幻想真的能被称作是不好的，甚至是疾病吗？

治疗师虽没有说过几句话，这时却口渴了。她也端起杯子，用垫板夹遮住自己因为激动而微微颤抖的手，喝了一口红茶，才渐渐平复下来。

“最后还不等我反应过来要藏好，或者捡起那副眼镜以向家人证明一切都是真的。那眼镜就自己飞回了年轻男人的手里，他们俩相拥着一道消失了。这是第一件事情。”来访者放出结束语，治疗师却开始有些急躁了。

“后面还有别的事情？”她问，“还是他们俩吗？”

来访者没有理会她的问题，而是自顾自地说着，仿佛讲述故事本身就能给他带来安定和幸福，“第二天一早我就决定去医院。我向来对自己的症状比较敏感，明白什么时候该去复查。由于一晚没有睡好，那天早晨我精神很差，并不像现在一样能够说出大段的句子。我草草的和医生说了两句，医生便判定我出现了幻觉，认为我复发了。给我开一些药，嘱咐我要按时吃，这些我都一一应下了。

“事情发生在我回去的路上。我就像您说的那样，怪罪自己生病，想要冷静一下，于是选择了步行回家。我独自走着，试图平静下来，可身体里却一直充满着紧张和不安。我对这种感觉再熟悉不过，像是有一只无形的大手，抓住了我所有的内脏，将它们攒在手心，带来压迫和窒息。最明显的感受在胃部，它仿佛已经不属于我的一部分，一阵阵的、自发地收缩着，想要把自己排空。我几乎立刻扶着街边的围栏干呕起来。

“上一回有这样的感觉，是在我被人跟踪时，或者按你们的话说，是我认为自己被人跟踪时。可我内心一直有一个声音，大喊着这一次是真的。站直后没走两步就是街角，我用余光去瞥拐弯处的凹面镜，看到有两个人远远的跟在我的身后，他们戴着帽子，看不清脸。当时我想他们也许并不是跟着我，只是我心中这么想他们罢了。可我的背后却像有一千根银针在不停地戳刺一般，这股力量催促我快点向前走。我很快加快了步伐，没过多久就小跑了起来，我听到背后传来急促的脚步声，确信他们真的是来追我的。

“两个人似乎对那一带不是特别熟悉。而在被跟踪这一点上，由于我从前常常认为不相干的人在跟踪自己，也算有一些经验，所以很快我就甩开了他们，绕到旧城区的一条胡同里喘着气。也许这两个人是专业的，他们竟然还能追的上来，并且精确地知道我在哪一条巷子里。那里没有别的可以藏身的地方，只有居民楼下一个硕大的垃圾桶。我没有选择，只好藏了进去。那两个人也在我刚合上盖子时到了。

“我听见他们俩说话，言语间有许多我不理解的词汇，可我清楚地记得每一个单词的发音。那两个人中的一个声音听起来年轻些，非常愉快，一点也不像是在做一件违反法律的事情。另一个人的声音非常低，语速比第一个人慢许多，每个词都让人有一种踩在黄油上的、滑腻又懊恼的感觉，听起来年龄似乎大一些。两个人都是男人。

“我几乎立刻就想到了昨夜见过的那两个人，可医生那么明确的告诉我了，那些都只是我的幻觉。我很想翻开盖子确认一下，却不敢移动我身体的任何一部分，以免发出足以被他们察觉的声音。

“年轻一点的声音说道，‘我想他不在这里，西弗勒斯。’

“那个低沉的声音立刻回答道，‘那么你就是在说自己连用最简单的追踪咒都能出错，波特。’

“那个年轻一点的声音并没有立刻回答，也许是因为将他们代入了前一天晚上见过的那两个人，我认为那个叫波特的人当时一定撅起了嘴巴。

“隔一了会儿，那个年轻的声音又说道，‘如果不是你故意拒绝我，把我气走，我就不会幻影移形离开霍格莫德到女贞路，你也不会追过来，我们就不会被看见了。’另外那个被叫做西弗勒斯的人只是不可置否地哼了一声。

“这个时候垃圾桶的盖子传来一声响，我听得出发出声音的东西在盖子的外侧，那是有什么人把手放在盖子上的声音。我的心脏猛烈的跳起来，甚至让我担心外面的人会不会听到它发出的声音。

“还好那位叫做波特的年轻人及时说到，‘算了吧，我想这事没有那么简单，我们得回去调查一下。’

“西弗勒斯又用一声鼻息回答了对方，后面的话……他可能是靠近了他，小声说的，所以我没能听清。紧接着又是两次开枪的响声，几乎就在我耳边炸开，连带着垃圾桶的盖子也震了一下。结合前一天晚上的经验，我立刻就知道他们一定是离开了。所以我打开盖子瞄了一眼，果然那条胡同里一个人都没有了。这就是第二件事情。”

来访者一口气将故事说完，似乎已经耗尽所有的精力，向后靠在沙发上一句话都说不出来了。治疗师知道这些故事看起来能给他带来力量，甚至能够短时间对抗传统精神病药物带来的锥体外系副作用。可一旦他完成了那个故事，从自己的幻想中脱离出来，又会变回那个长期服药的精神病患者。前一刻被故事所占据的大脑又会重新接受大量来自现实的压迫。

由于某一些话不适合被打断，更需要一次性解决。这一次的治疗早就远远超出了一个小时。治疗结束后，来访者的妻子将他接走，从后门离开了——之所以是后门，这是所有正规治疗室的独特设计，为的是保护来访者们的隐私，避免他们与下一个人碰见。

治疗师则独自一人翻看起对方的档案。这个个案实在令她百思不得其解。病患的幻觉通常都是痛苦揪心的。或是教唆自杀，或是在脑中种下犹疑与焦虑、另其与身边的人分隔开来。

可作为一名心理从业者，她再清楚不过：人的情绪往往是脱离于自身以外的诚实。来访者的症状其实只剩下缓解期时并发的焦虑和抑郁，并且除了这三个故事以外，再无别的他所确信的幻觉。而这三个故事都与一个孤儿有着千丝万缕的联系。

她十年前曾去调查过那一家人，情况和来访者所说分毫无差。他们用最热情的态度迎接客人，行动却相当的模式化。当治疗师向他们说完来意后，那一家的态度很明显地改变了，并且不断地将话题往别处引。问到他们关于孤儿的事情，他们也只是支支吾吾地说那孩子在上学，却怎么也说不出是哪一所学校，最后说了一个记不清名字的少管所。有点职业素质的人都能看出他们的热情并不是发自内心，而是因为想要服从社会对他们的期许。更准确地说，是他们认为社会将如此期许他们。

她甚至能想象到这一家人私底下会是如何的刻板守旧。她并不讨厌他们，而是在有限的范围内同情他们——强迫自己服从社会期许而不自知的人，就像一个从出生起脚底就扎着一根针的人一样。每一步都在疼，却认为那才是常态。

不过好歹他们也比那些清楚自己痛苦的人要幸运。

至于那个孤儿，她当时猜想那个可怜的孩子大概被送去了一个遥远的寄宿学校甚至是孤儿院。

她重新看起来访者的这份纸质档案，目光又停留在了她曾经疑惑过的地方——

来访者在父母的工作单位处勾选了政府部门，分别写下了害虫咨询处和扫帚管制局。害虫咨询处还好说一些，英国哪里有扫帚管制局这样的部门呢？

她又写了一些关于这一次治疗的报告，久违的决定要去找自己的老师做一次督导，就离开了工作室准备去吃午餐。

可她怎么想不到，自己接下来会见到两个令她食欲全无的人。

那个来访者口中黑发绿眼的青年正站立于街角，双手抱胸，不悦地看向另一个人。而那个人正是来访者看见过的高个男人。他眯着眼睛，以一种几乎算得上是佯装的愠怒回应对方。

只是他不像来访者所说穿着奇怪的衣服，反而是一套正经的西装，这导致他和穿着休闲运动服的青年看起来有一种微妙的落差感。

但又是那么的和谐，仿佛钢琴谱上的高音与低音，彼此并不重合，却相得益彰，缺一不可。

治疗师认为自己受来访者影响太深，所以将两个特征相似的人对上了号，这是极不专业的，看来督导得尽快安排。她明白美好的东西中总会存在一份真实，即使那真的是他们俩，也许来访者也只是见过这两个人，而那些天马行空的幻想只存在于他脑中呢？

她快步走开，奔向了最近的一家咖啡厅。

“我的情报怎么可能出错，你以为我这三年在傲罗部是混日子呢？”哈利不服气地说。

“那么你要如何解释他到现在都没出来？难道他突然长出来魔法，直接从这个……医院里幻影移形离开了？”斯内普不客气地回答。

“我也不清楚。”哈利扁扁嘴，“我就说了得调查调查，真相一定没有那么简单——这是在你当时就翻开垃圾箱抓住他来个一忘皆空也无法获取的信息。”

“就算知道了真相也不会改变结果，”斯内普嘲讽到，“我看伟大的救世主波特正是把他那些少得可怜的求知欲都花在了这样无关紧要的事情上，当年的魔药成绩才会如此差劲。”

哈利皱起鼻子，轻推了对方一把——虽然被推的人纹丝不动——说道，“你敢说你不是故意的？我看你和那些因为暗恋别人就恶作剧的青春期小男生没什么两样。”

斯内普的声音却像鬼魅一般滑腻腻地遛进哈利的耳朵里，“可你不会选择和他们上床。”

哈利转过身，为了让对方不至于开口嘲笑他涨红的脸颊，也为了极力试图装作没有听见这句羞人的话，另找话题道，“我可真是没想到他竟然不是麻瓜，而是个哑炮——难怪我们身上的麻瓜驱逐咒对他不管用。”

“重复说明我们都已经知道的事情并不能帮助你掩盖自己薄得可怜的脸皮，波特。”斯内普毫不留情地戳破哈利的小伎俩，但还是给了对方一个台阶下，顺着说了下去，“我猜他自己也不知道自己身上流着巫师的血，所以才会认为自己出现了幻觉，来到这里进行治疗。我想他的父母大概没有告诉他。”

“为什么？”哈利惊讶地回过头，脸上的红晕还未散尽，他无法理解为什么有人会选择向自己的孩子隐瞒整个世界。

“我有时真觉得你年轻得可怕，”斯内普撇撇嘴，却还是耐心地解释到，“有时候，让一个先天残疾的人了解到同类都能自由地奔跑，是一件残酷的事情，哈利。”

哈利紧闭上嘴巴，他想到了费尔奇。学生时代的他总觉得那个古怪老头是个讨人厌的家伙，现在想来却觉得一个人讨厌总是有理由的，斯内普说的一点也没错，那太残酷了。

哈利把这些都暂时抛到脑后，他还年轻，还有许多可以为两个世界做的事情。但在那之前，最重要的是——

他自然地挽起斯内普的手，愉悦的感受着对方因为别扭而绷紧的肌肉，发动了幻影移形的咒语，目标则是他们现在称作家的蜘蛛尾巷。


End file.
